I'll Stand By You
by ThePotterGeek
Summary: That’s the reason we could beat you, Voldemort. Undying, unwavering, unrelenting love.


It was their last class before the funeral. Their last moment of regularity before returning home. For some, they would never come back. Even for those who did, Hogwarts would never be the same again.

When the teacher turned away to write something on the board, something hit Harry's head, then landed on the floor. It was a crumpled piece of paper. Discreetly, he picked it up and unfolded it. On it was Hermione's neat handwriting:

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now

Harry smiled and looked over at her. She grinned, with only a trace of the pain she would show later.

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

Hermione leaned against Ron, tears rolling freely down her face as she looked at the white tomb.

_Let me see you through_

Ron stroked her wild, curly hair.

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

The world seemed to end with Dumbledore's life.

_When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do_

Harry stood outside the tent, trying desperately to think of another place where a Horocrux would be.

_Nothing you confess_

Ron finished yelling and Apparated away.

_Could make me love you less_

Hermione lay curled up in her bed, crying, wishing Ron would come back.

_I'll stand by you_

Ron and Harry sat by the bed on which Hermione laid Petrified.

_I'll stand by you_

Ron and Hermione told Harry firmly that they wouldn't leave him to find the Sorcerer's Stone by himself.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Dumbledore charmed a stone statue to protect Harry.

_I'll stand by you  
_

Ron and Hermione tried to get Harry not to go after Sirius Black.

_So if you're mad, get mad_

Harry screamed at his best friends.

_Don't hold it all inside_

Fred said, "You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out. There might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

Come on and talk to me now 

Every time Harry sat down to tell Ron and Hermione something, they believed him, no matter how far-fetched it was.

_Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too_

Ron and Hermione stood yelling at each other.

_Well I'm a lot like you_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny all stood in similar poses, wands out, facing the Death Eaters, all fighting to stay brave in the face of torture and death.

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose_

Harry stood in the maze, wishing his friends were there, their help being the only thing keeping him going.

_Let me come along_

The three D.A. members wouldn't hear of Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaving them. Harry couldn't tell them how dangerous it would be, for they wouldn't listen.

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

Harry and Ron watched, amused, as Hermione stormed away in tears after they had apologized to each other.

_I'll stand by you_

Harry and Hermione frantically tried to follow the dog and Ron down the hole without killing themselves.

_I'll stand by you_

Harry, once again, found himself dividing his time between Ron and Hermione, being each of their best friends.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

"Ginny, I can't see you anymore."

_I'll stand by you_

Take me in, into your darkest hour 

_And I'll never desert you_

Ron came back, as Dumbledore had known he would.

_I'll stand by you_

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby_

Harry walked through the Forbidden Forest, wishing his friends could be here, but knowing they couldn't knowing this was the end. They couldn't help him anymore.

You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

Harry turned the Resurrection Stone over three times in his hand.

_I'll stand by you_

James appeared.

_I'll stand by you_

Remus and Sirius appeared.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Finally, Lily appeared, the woman who had saved him all these years.

_I'll stand by you_

They walked with him through the forest, to his impending death.

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and countless others all screamed when they saw Hagrid carrying Harry's limp body in his arms.

_And I'll never desert you_

Harry appeared out of nowhere, alive, and despite the seriousness of the situation, the good half of the Wizarding world were trying very hard to suppress grins and tears of joy.

_I'll stand by you_

Harry felt, more than he saw, his friends and loved ones behind him, as well as numerous others whom he did not know, all praying he'd survive.

_I'll stand by you_

Dumbledore smiled at him, glad this boy had turned out better than he had.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Lily used her last breath to scream, shielding her son, not realizing that he'd be forever protected.

_I'll stand by you_

Thirty or so smiling faces looked up at Harry from the old picture. Harry realized grimly that they had died for a cause which took over a decade more to actually accomplish.

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

Hagrid cradled the tiny bundle in his hands, knowing vaguely that he held destiny in his hands.

I'll stand by you 

That's the reason we could beat you, Voldemort. Undying, unwavering, unrelenting love.

Fin

--

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**I own neither HP or I'll Stand By You.**

**-Arnold-**


End file.
